Swim Under The Moon
by kalebxdd
Summary: There are some things that Hyuuga Hinata just doesn't do. Like skinny dipping, for instance. Especially not with Naruto. Or would she? Rated M for a reason.


**Heya! There's not a whole to say before this story, just that it might get a little bit smutty. But only a little. Just a teenie tiny bit. (Yeah right...)**

 **Now please read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

Few people had ever crossed through these parts of the Fire Country. The forest was so thick that you had to elbow your way through it and the night cast a shadow over it as black as an endless void. Shinobi and civilians both preferred to avoid it; getting lost here would make the end of your life a certainty. Stragglers never caught up.

Yet that did not mean that the soil had never seen the footprints of man before. For some Kages the forests provided an excellent cover for travel and stealthy reconnaissance missions. In dire times they would send out their most skilled ninja, for they had the biggest chance of survival. Tsunade was no stranger to this concept.

The four man cell that she had deployed were now deep within the heart of the forest, near the bank of a river, trading stories around the campfire and keeping each other relaxed with their amity. The stories had told them that they would lose their minds if they did not seek each other out for support. They had to stick together in order to remain both safe and sane. While the majority of the shinobi in the group thought of this as a great idea, others could not resist the urge to challenge it.

"This is a load of crap," Naruto cursed as he tossed another hand of twigs on the roaring fire. "Like we couldn't defend ourselves if anything goes wrong." The boy, loud as usual and with hair as golden as the sun, stretched himself out on his back and proceeded to stare at the overhanging canopy.

"It's got nothing to do with fighting, you idiot," his old teammate Sakura reprimanded him. "This place is dangerous because you can get lost here easier than you make Shadow Clone."

"Right," Shikamaru agreed. "Plus, you saw how long it took us to catch a single rabbit, so what makes you think that you will be able to keep yourself fed?" To emphasize this very point, he began picking the last shreds of meat from between his teeth.

"Whatever," Naruto avoided the remarks. "I just hope that this guy that Granny-chan wants us to find is worth the trouble. I'd hate to miss my ramen for anything stupid."

Sakura sighed. "Can't you ever do anything else but complain?"

"I can kick your ass up and down to Konoha."

"Tsck, you wish."

"I don't have to wish for what I already have," Naruto replied. "Hey Hinata, what do you think?"

The last member of the group jolted up, not prepared to take part in the conversation. Hinata had felt just fine listening to her friends talk. Even though she did not want to admit it, this forest was giving her the creeps, and listening to her peers talk about it as if it were a walk in the park almost made it seem as such. Or, well, not necessarily her peers, but Naruto without a doubt.

It was no secret to anyone but the guy himself that she had a raging crush on him. Even back at the Academy she would almost faint whenever he talked to her. She would turn red in the face and start mumbling something incomprehensible, right before bolting off and praying to herself that she would do better next time. Even though she never did. It was like this endless loop that she seemed unable to get out of. See him, get nervous. Talk to him, pass out. Over and over again.

And Naruto never got the hint. Unlikely as it may have been, Naruto actually was just that dense. Hinata could pin him against a tree and kiss him so hard that her lips bruised, and he would still ask her why she would do that. This did nothing to quell the sense of hopelessness that Hinata had been developing over the years. As time progressed the possibility of being just _something_ to Naruto was growing smaller.

His absence had helped her to some degree, though. After Naruto had returned from his training with Jiraiya, Hinata found it easier to be around him and act a little more subdued. While she was still prone to fainting and stuttering at every other word, the desire to flee and stew in her own juices was gone. She found herself wanting to talk to him, even with the risks that it brought along. She would do it even if only for the grin that he always sent her way, the one that made her feel light in the head and warm beneath her clothes.

Lately she had been fishing for opportunities to be alone with him. Maybe then she would rake up the courage to tell him how much he did to her. If so, it would be worth all the fainting and mumbling she had done over the years. She would let him know that he was the reason that she had become so strong and so confident. In her dreams she thanked him with a million kisses.

"Hinata, are you alright?" Naruto's voice brought her back to reality. Unbeknownst to her she had drifted off in her thoughts. using her index finger to draw shapes into the sand between her feet. She looked up the see blue eyes staring at her from across the fire, their deep pools shimmering in the light of the dancing flames.

Hinata cracked a smile. "Sorry," she said, glancing down at the crackling embers. "I was kind distracted..."

"I know," Naruto replied, smiling back. "But I called you back cause I want to hear what you have to say."

"Geez, Naruto, let the girl be," Sakura, although unneeded, jumped to Hinata's defense. "If I were her I wouldn't want to listen to you either."

Naruto puffed his cheeks, clearly fazed by this response. "Oh, well.. you're just a bitch."

"Really smooth, Naruto," Shikamaru said with a yawn. "If you keep acting like this to any woman who doesn't agree with you, you'll end up dying a virgin."

Hinata grew red at the remark; anything that had to do with sexuality or with Naruto, let alone the two things combined, were enough to send heat to her cheeks within half a second. While she had gotten rid of some of her shyness over the years it didn't mean that no subject was taboo.

"Ech," Naruto scoffed. "And what do you know about women anyway, Shika?"

"You'll have to ask Temari that," the Nara responded. He then turned his back on the group, stretching himself out and supporting himself on his arm. "But enough talk, I'm going to doze off for now. I'll see all of you in the morning."

As if on cue, Sakura yawned and stretched her arms above her head. "That sounds like a great idea," she said. "Naruto, can you sleep and use Shadow Clones at the same time?"

"What kind of question is that?" Naruto crossed his fingers in front of his face, and with small puffs of smoke many duplicates of the boy appeared all around the camp, sitting on their hunches in the trees.

"Awesome," Sakura remarked. "This way we can all get some proper sleep." She pulled her hood over her upper body, nestling herself underneath.

That left Naruto and Hinata to their own devices. Hinata did not feel like sleeping yet, preferring to spend some more time alone with her thoughts. The silence of the forest allowed easy access to her musings, which was something that she didn't get a lot of these days. She would relish another hour of just thinking about everything and nothing. It was more than likely that her thoughts would take her to the boy sitting across from her.

Naruto for his part did not take this sudden absence of conversational partners lightly. While he had tried to pry a few words out of Hinata on more than one occasion, Naruto had long since learned that holding up a proper talk between the two of them was damn near impossible. At least that was what Hinata assumed. It was like her presence and her attention trained upon him forced him into silence. And even though she loved the sound of his voice, she could not see that as a bad thing.

"Damn it," Naruto muttered to himself. "I'm not even tired yet, c'mon." He began scooting around on his spot in the dirt, whipping up small clouds and subsequently almost suffocating himself. Hinata couldn't help but giggle.

After a while Naruto gave up the fight to keep Shikamaru and Sakura awake. "Ah, screw it," he said. "They're not going to be any fun tonight. Guess we have to make our own fun." He got up and took two long strides towards his personal belongings. After rummaging in between his sleeping bag and some other items that Hinata was unable to see, he retrieved a ceramic bottle without a label. The grin on his face couldn't have been beat off with Tsunade's epic punching force.

Naruto uncorked the bottle and took a swallow, giving a deep hiss. He then offered it to Hinata, who was doubting at first. She reckoned that it was something alcoholic and she had no desire to become drunk for the first time in her life. Even though she was curious. The first and only time she had drunk something addled with something that her father always called 'poison' had been at a party thrown by Ino. Kiba had brought along some shady drink that he claimed his parents had brewed themselves. Hinata had taken a sip, stupidly enough, and she had lived to regret it. The stuff had tasted like death.

Hinata took the bottle from Naruto and sniffed at it first. The smell was strong and almost set fire to her nostrils. This was booze alright. Going for broke, she tipped a big sip down her throat.

Her body reacted precisely as she had expected. A coughing fit happened before she even had a chance to prepare herself, making her throat feel like it was being torn apart from the inside. Still, the drink itself did not taste all that horrible.

Naruto laughed at her expense. "Never had any sake before?"

"No," Hinata replied, still coughing.

"Well just keep drinking it and you'll get used to it soon enough," he retrieved the bottle and took another swig, then passed it back. When Hinata shook her head, he gave her a pouty look. "Aw, c'mon, this was just getting fun."

Hinata sighed. She guessed one more sip couldn't hurt...

...

"Hey Hinata," Naruto caught her attention from across the campfire. "Come sit with me." He patted the spot of dirt beside him, indicating that it was free for another butt.

Though her stomach was swarming with butterflies, Hinata relocated herself to sit next to Naruto. By now she was quite a few sips of sake into the bottle and her body was feeling the effects. While Naruto's presence flustered her more than it had ever done before, she somehow felt much more liberated, not to mention less nervous. Sitting next to him was a hell of a good idea. Sober Hinata would never even consider it.

Without warning Naruto slid his arm around her shoulder. It startled her at first, but she allowed herself to relax against him when he tipped her against his chest. She did not dare breathe. This was one of those moments that she thought only happened in the vague stills she saw in her mind after waking up from a pleasant dream.

Yet this was real. Her fingers were really curling into the fabric of his jacket. She was actually moving up and down ever so lightly with the rhythm of his breathing. And even though it was all true, she did not have the nerve to say a word, as if her voice would pop this bubble of a dream and make it all go away.

His hand rested on her shoulder and he buried his face in the wildness that was her hair. The silence between the two of them was almost palpable. Hinata looked up, wanting to see the boy that had been driving her insane for years.

He looked so peaceful that it was almost surreal. In the depths of these forests, surrounded by nothing but darkness, Naruto looked as if he had just been given the greatest news a man can get, judging by the smile that played his lips. It could also be the intoxication if the red tinge on his cheeks told Hinata anything, but she chose to leave that particular thought out. Right now she would take the time to enjoy this new experience, one that she might never have again.

Then Naruto looked back at her. Seeing his face made her draw in her breath once more; the dancing of the flames drew shadows against his visage, making him look more like a man than he ever had before. The grin that stretched over his gums only helped to fortify this image into Hinata's mind.

"You know," Naruto caught her off guard by speaking. "You've really changed a lot since I left with ero-sennin."

Hinata blinked her surprise. "Really?" She herself had always figured that most of the changes she had gone through were on the inside, and not so noticeable on the surface.

"Yeah," Naruto answered. "I mean, you've become a lot less shy, of course. And you don't stutter nearly as much as you used to."

Hinata felt her cheeks grow red at the compliments, unsure of how to respond.

"And there's something in the way that you carry yourself," Naruto continued. "You just seem more... confident, I guess." He fell silent and looked her dead in the eyes. "And that's definitely a good thing."

And then they were kissing. Naruto took the initiative, lowering his head to meet her lips. He grazed over them softly, giving her the chance to register how soft they were, yet still a little rough and chapped. She cupped his face on instinct, coming up to meet him halfway. He hadn't shaved in a day or two, her thumb brushing over stubble just rough enough to cause friction.

Naruto's lips came apart and his tongue slipped out, lapping against her lower lip and hinting at more. Hinata obliged, shuddering just a little when his wet muscle began to play with his. Naruto's taste in her mouth was assaulting all of her senses in a way that she couldn't describe with just words alone.

Hinata leaned in further, now eager to make the most of this. She clashed against Naruto, pressing a hand to his chest to push him back and give herself more of an edge. Feeling the need for air, she released the kiss, their lips still connected by the thinnest trail of saliva.

Both of them were breathing heavier, cheeks flustered and eyes staring into each other like they were searching for all the answers to the universe. Naruto had the perfect word to summarize what had just happened.

"...Wow."

Hinata could not agree more. There were so many things running through her head now, questions and mysteries yet to be uncovered. Desires taking shape and goading her to make them a reality.

Yet she held her tongue like she always did, falling back into the timid little girl that she had been for so many years. She had so many things to tell Naruto but not the courage to give them a voice.

They sat in silence for a while, the only sound to be heard the crackling of the embers in the fire. Naruto looked absent, as if lost in thought. Hinata figured he was also trying to give their kiss a place in his mind, to have it make sense.

He surprised her by seeking eye contact again. When he found it he grinned at her, showing his pearly whites and making her insides flutter. "So I guess I liked that." His grin grew wider. "A lot."

"Yeah." Hinata could hardly breathe the word, let alone speak it. Still, her heart was soaring; Naruto had liked kissing her. If he enjoyed that, it would surely mean that he loved her company as much as her kisses, right? Feeling content to leave all her questions behind and to answer them later, Hinata let herself fall back against his chest once more, sighing in her bliss.

When she looked up Naruto had his face so close to hers that their noses touched. "I want to do it again."

This time Hinata took the reigns, crushing her mouth on his, her hand finding its way to his neck, playing his hair through her fingers. Naruto grew a deep shade of red when they broke apart and a soft moan passed his lips.

Both of them glanced at their comrades, fearing that they had woken up from the sound. This was not the case, as Shikamaru remained still and Sakura was even producing soft snores. Naruto as well as Hinata gave a sigh of relief, then laughed at each other's expense.

A hand on her shoulder told Hinata that she had to give up the comfort of her makeshift pillow, something that she really did not want to do. Naruto gave her an apologetic look upon seeing her pout.

"Say, I'm gonna go for a dip in the river," he told her. "Maybe it will help me sleep a little. You should get some shut eye as well."

"After what just happened?" Hinata had the audacity to question.

Naruto chuckled wrapped an arm around her, pressing a smooch on top of her head. "Don't worry, I'll still be here tomorrow, and I'll still feel the same way about you." He tilted her chin up and kissed her lips hard. "Just go to sleep, okay?" He then uncoiled his arms and walked off in between the trees, going for his swim under the moon.

All Hinata could do for a while was sit there and stare into the fire. Though pleasant, the flames were no match to the warmth that was spreading through her insides, and the sake had nothing to do with that.

She and Naruto were a thing now. The terminology was still vague, but at least it was something. When she would open her eyes the next morning, Naruto would still feel this level of affection for her. He would still want to kiss her. He would still love her.

Out of nowhere Hinata felt a squeal coming up, one that reminded her of how little girls sounded when seeing something cute. She muffled it in the cloth around her throat, falling back into the dirt and kicking her feet into thin air out of pure giddiness. As of now, life was pretty much perfect.

And even so there were still no sweet dreams for her. Mainly because sleep seemed like an impossibility right now. She could toss and turn all she wanted, but the only thing it got her were clothes covered in soot. That, and her head was spinning just the littlest bit. No, she wouldn't get her rest for a few more hours.

Hinata groaned and scrambled to her feet. Perhaps she would take a bit of a walk towards the riverbank, see what Naruto was up to. Just the thought alone of Naruto splashing around was enough to amuse her, so the actual thing was bound to be fun.

Walking was a lot easier than she had thought it would be. Despite feeling off balance, she could still walk in a straight line. She moved her way between the thicket of the forest for about five minutes, gasping when she saw a lights in the distance.

About half a dozen makeshift torches had been set up along the riverbank, their flames yearning for the sky and spiralling up with every breeze of wind. It bathed the shore in a red and golden glow just bright enough to see the rippling of the water.

The moon was high above the trees tonight, the giant white orb reflected on the surface. A silhouette was drawn against it. Even from this far away Hinata recognized the spiky hair. Smiling, she moved further towards the water and watched as Naruto submerged himself.

By the time she was standing at the water's edge Naruto came back up. The sight of him made her draw in her breath. Droplets were leaking from his golden hair and falling onto his tan skin, now visible in the flickering of the flames. Every line of his body was slender and damn near perfect, making Hinata yearn to touch them. She followed a bead of water down his neck and over his abs. What she saw then startled her so much that she fell back onto her behind, a hand clasped over her mouth to keep from gasping.

Naruto was a naked as the day he was born.

She hadn't even seen the stack of clothes to her left, Naruto's forehead protector sitting on top. Nor had Naruto seen her. The Uzumaki continued rinsing himself in the river without halt. Hinata could only watch as though hypnotized as his hands smoothed over his skin, tracing all the lines and running over every crevice.

She betrayed her presence the second Naruto turned around. Of all the things Hinata had not been planning on, staring directly as his semi-erect manhood was on top of the list. She had never even seen a man naked before, so it came as quite a shock to see who she considered the love of her life as undressed as can be.

Naruto saw her sitting there, her eyes big and never wavering away from his own arousal. Hinata expected him to turn right back around to shield himself from her view, but he did nothing but stare back at her. There was no shame to be read on his face. On the contrary, after a few seconds he actually cracked a smile.

What was she to do now? It wasn't as if she could just turn away from him now, not that they were both aware of each other. She also could not act as if she hadn't seen him in all of his glory. She cursed the sake beneath her breath, for it had eroded their personal boundaries and made them feel okay with things that a normal person would consider taboo.

She scuffled to her feet, but did not look away. She did not want to give Naruto the idea that he had scared her off.

He was still smiling at her. Just when Hinata was about to make a break for it, he motioned for her to join him in the water. She turned red in the face so fast that it was as if someone had hit an invisible switch. Was he being serious?

Much to her dismay, it became clear to her that he wasn't kidding. Naruto honestly wanted to come join him in his skinny dip. Hinata shook her head, which made a pout curl his lower lip. Though she wasn't sure, she thought she could see him mouth "Aw, please?"

Hinata gave a shaky sigh. She was very much lost at this point. The good girl side of her almost screamed at her to turn around and walk away. She was much too young for this sort of thing, it reasoned. And it wasn't like her father would approve of it, of the naked swimming or anything else that she could be doing with Naruto. Though Naruto had done a lot to soften the minds of the Hyuuga over the years, by many he was still regarded as the annoying punk that he once was. And yet she caught herself wanting to join him.

A feeling of confidence swelled up inside her when she nodded at him, returning the smile with sincerity. She kicked off her sandals and untied her forehead protector from her throat, putting it next to Naruto's. She then began to strip herself down while her heart pounded in her chest like a war drum.

She could feel Naruto's eyes on her as she discarded her clothing. Whenever she turned to look at him he was smiling, his eyes shimmering expectancy. It flattered her in a peculiar sort of way; Naruto, who had always been so easy to distract, now had his full attention on her. She could almost consider it an honour.

She spent an unnecessary amount of time folding up her attire, meanwhile trying to rack her nerves together. Once there was no more room to stall from time Hinata stepped into the river, letting out a soft shriek at the cold temperature. One hand she kept over her crotch. Her other arm she crossed over her chest to shield her breasts from view. Turns out she was not as secure with her own body as she would've liked to be.

Hinata waded further into the water after getting accustomed with the cold. Naruto moved towards her to meet her halfway, stopping when she was in front of him, his mouth ajar just the littlest bit. The water was now up to her belly button, so she removed the one hand from her crotch and placed it against her belly, doing her best to avoid eye contact with the boy drooling at the mere sight of her.

"You. Look. Beautiful," Naruto emphasized every word. "I mean really. Just, no words. Wow."

That blush was once again taking over her cheeks, Hinata realized. She had no reason to believe that he was lying, but still she doubted herself. This was the first time that someone was honestly judging her on her beauty rather than an how many tenketsu strikes she could deliver in ten seconds. The whole sensation was so alien to her that she would've avoided it altogether, had it been her decision.

She was so lost in her own thoughts that she jumped up when Naruto touched her. His fingers grazed the length of her neck and stopped at her chin, tilting her head up. His eyes captured her and did not waver.

"You really are stunning," Naruto told her. "Just look at you."

He kissed her, robbing her of her senses and making her forget about being being so exposed. She moved her hand from her belly and laid it against his chest. His lips tasted so fantastic, a roughness to them that fortified his masculinity and made her forget all about the cold.

Soon their tongues found each other again, exploring new desires and battling it out like soldiers. Naruto's second hand joined the first to rake her hair back, leaving her neck free for him to gawk at.

He pulled his own lips from Hinata's, planting them on the exposed skin of her slender neck instead. Hinata gave a soft gasp in surprise. She hadn't expected to feel so sensitive there; though she had some experience in self-pleasure that had always been quite straight to the point. She had never gone through the trouble of exploring all of her erogenous zones. Yet here was Naruto, showing her the ropes and teaching her what felt just right.

Naruto's hand found the one she still had crossed across her chest. He fiddled with her fingers to let her know that it was okay to remove them. His fleeting touches told her that he would not judge her. On the contrary, he would most likely relish it. With every one of his squeezes Hinata became more secure. She was starting to feel content with all of this, not minding her own insecurities anymore and curious to see where their escapades would take them.

Having thrown caution to the wind, Hinata removed her hand and allowed Naruto a moment to ogle her. His eyes roamed over her breasts and a grin cracked his lips, boosting Hinata's confidence.

"I know it's rude to stare, but I can't seem to help myself," Naruto blurted out.

Hinata laughed. "It's okay," she assured him. She rested a hand on his cheek and dared herself to glance him over as well, to take in everything about him and to burn the image of him into her retinae. It didn't matter if he stared at her; she had it just as bad as him.

When he was done observing, he went back to work at her neck, placing the softest of kisses all over.

Hinata pressed in close to him, her breasts bumping against his chest and for the first time truly feeling their naked skins sliding together. Naruto felt warm and inviting, prompting her to move one hand over his back.

She gasped when he kissed her collarbone and hit another pleasure point that she hadn't been aware of. One of Naruto's hand joined the fray too, cupping her right breast with care and giving a gentle squeeze. He picked up on it when she drew in her breath, squeezing again and brushing over her hardening niple with his thumb.

Hinata released a moan and wrapped both of her arms around him on reflex, her nails scratching over his back and bottom. Naruto only seemed to enjoy this, letting out a soft growl and grazing his teeth over her neck. The roughness of his hands on her made her feel like sweating, the callouses on his fingertips turning her on in a way she had never thought possible.

Naruto put a small bit of distance between them so he could lead his trail of kisses down further. His tongue flicked out below her collarbone and ran a trail up to the dip between her breasts. He kissed the top of the left one first, then the right, alternating between the two and using his hands whenever one of her mounds was no longer occupied.

Hinata threw her head back and voiced her pleasure, a million new sensations coursing through her and making her knees weak. A warmth was starting to spread from between her legs and had it not been for the water they were already standing in she would've felt a wetness dripping down her thighs. She did not know how far this adventure with Naruto would take her, but she was willing to see it through all the way. She wanted it too much to let it slide. She wanted him too much.

And she wanted to make him feel good too, just as fantastic as he was making her feel right now. She reached out with her shaky fingers and laid them on his abs, placing her other hand on his head and guiding him to the right places with the occasional tug and pull on his hair. Her fingertips danced over his belly, drawing shapes over the contours of his muscles. Their sturdiness against her skin made breathing hard.

She took Naruto's manhood into her hand. It made him grunt against her breast. To show his approval he ran his tongue over her nipple. God, he was completely overpowering her. Hinata had to do something to give her a semblance of control, because if she didn't she would be putty in his hands.

She gave a tug at his member, running her hand along the shaft and giving a gentle squeeze on the head. Hss erection twitched between her fingers and Naruto moaned once more, clamping his teeth down on her nipple and making her wheeze.

"S-Sorry," Naruto apologized. "I got a little over excited." He looked up, trying to find her eyes to express his concern, but Hinata could not meet his gaze. Instead she pressed his head down into her cleavage, yearning for him to touch her again and to make her body shudder with desire.

Naruto got the hint and went back to work on her chest. Hinata did not release her grip on his member and squeezed again, determined to make Naruto lose himself in the moment like she had. Her ministrations became faster and more precise as every moan and groan that came from Naruto taught her were to touch. Even though he probably didn't know it himself, Naruto began to buck his hips into her hand, his breathing growing heavier at every thrust.

Hinata was getting hot and bothered herself as well. She leaned her head against Naruto's shoulder and continued her teasing, making Naruto shake on his legs. Just the thought of having him to her whims made her wet to her core. It made her want to ravish him and forever dispel the image of her being a good girl.

Just for a moment she broke, allowing her vocal cords to give her pleasure voice, the sound of it soaring right over the trees and probably straight into their camp. Despite how horny she felt, Hinata couldn't allow anyone eavesdropping on the two of them, so she had to muffle herself. Not really thinking about it, she sank her teeth into the muscles of Naruto's neck.

Naruto cried out and his entire form tensed. For a second Hinata feared that she had really hurt him, but when a moan passed his lips louder than she had ever heard before, she knew she had done something right. His entire body began to shake and he sank through his knees a few inches, unable to keep standing with the waves of sheer pleasure rocking his every nerve. Even in the water Hinata could feel the thickness of essence coating her fingers.

Naruto was breathing hard. Hinata released him completely and gave him a chance to step back and get some breathing room. When his eyes met hers she could see how flushed his features were, the shade of red seeming to grow brighter with every heaving breath.

"Holy crap," Naruto panted. "I didn't mean it to happen so soon..." There was some sense of shame in his blue eyes, something that Hinata hated seeing. He had done nothing wrong. He was about to issue another apology, but Hinata robbed it from him with a kiss. Then she pulled back and waited for him to give her his full attention.

Even though she had never done any of this before -or, well, with someone else- Hinata had no trouble on deciding what she would do next. Naruto may have climaxed just now, but that didn't mean that she was going to let him off the hook without a second round. Her needs still had to be tended to, after all.

She began at her collar bones, crossing her arms and running her hands down towards her cleavage. Naruto's eyes followed her every move when she grazed over her breasts, his jaw slacking when she gave a soft pinch at her nipple. She couldn't refrain from smirking.

She made her fingers walk her ribs and sides. They converged at her belly button and drew a circle around it, before disappearing below the water's surface and leaving the rest of what happened up to Naruto's imagination.

As she was comfortable with her own body Hinata had no problems finding all her sensitive spots. She ran a finger between her folds, which made her groan low in her throat. She was forced to bite the back of her free hand when she pushed the first finger inside herself or otherwise she would have screamed. Her inner walls were slick with her juices, making it easy for her to add a second. She bit down so hard that she could taste the faintest bit of rust on her tongue.

All the while Naruto watched her, his eyes lingering on the ripples in the water. The shade of red had not faded from his features. On the contrary, there wasn't a single spot of skin where he wasn't blushing. He waited patiently as Hinata rubbed over her clit with her thumb, sucking all the breath out of her.

Hinata was too far gone into her own joy to keep track of when, but at some point Naruto decided that he would no longer just be a bystander. He waded through the water to get to her, laying a hand on her shoulder when he reached her and sweeping the hair from her neck, exposing the skin. He planted kisses from her jaw to her collarbone while she tried to get herself off.

That was another task that Naruto seemed eager to take over. His hand traveled below the surface and stopped at her wrist. She moved her own away and allowed him his explorations. He was careful at first, taking in her reaction to his many different touches. When his confidence had risen he pushed a finger inside her walls, making her buck her hips and throw her head back to moan her desire.

Hinata began to rock her pelvis a little, just enough to force Naruto's fingers into a sliding manoeuvre. She was panting at the first finger, but she could hardly breathe at all when he pushed a second finger in, making her senses explode with a pleasure she had never felt before.

This was nothing like when she did this to herself. Naruto's ministrations were rough and inexperienced, yet the warmth of his hand only sufficed to add to the heat of her core. With difficulty she managed to make half a turn. She wrapped one arm around his neck for she feared that she would not be able to keep standing for much longer.

Meanwhile Naruto kissed her everywhere he could reach; her collarbones, her neck, the upper parts of her breasts. If he could plant his lips on it he wouldn't even hesitate. He pulled her in closer and she could feel his once again erect member on the inside of her thigh, the head rubbing against her folds and turning the world before her eyes a deep black.

She couldn't take it anymore. All of this teasing was just child's play in her mind, a big charade to distract them from what would make them truly feel like heaven. She patted Naruto's wrist to tell him to stop. He gave her a little pout that she could not help but smile at.

"What's the matter?" he asked, worry on his face. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, anything but," Hinata assured him. She stepped in closer and laid a hand on his naked shoulder. "It's just that I know that you want more than this. And I want that too."

Naruto's eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped a few inches. For a few seconds his lips moved without making sound. "Are you absolutely sure about that?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because this is all so new for us, we just told each other that we like each other," Naruto did his best to stay reasonable. "And we've been drinking for hours. I don't want you to wake up with a dozen drunken mistakes."

Hinata stared him down hard. Though she appreciated his sudden chivalry, she couldn't help but spot the obvious faults in his line of thinking. "Okay, and what would my first mistake have been?"

"When you..." Naruto pondered for a second, then let his head drop as he realized his own mistake. "When you stepped into the water with me."

"That's right," Hinata said, smiling. "So don't think that you forced me into anything. I did all of this out of my own free will. And I want to do this as well."

She moved in even closer, her breasts pushing against his chest. She had to step on her toes to kiss him. Without hesitation Naruto leaned in, his hands roaming down her back and squeezes her cheeks with a sense of joy that made her want to laugh. Boys will be boys.

She didn't even have to use her own tongue to get his moving, parting her lips to allow him access. He was getting really good at this. Naruto had a serious upper hand over her; whenever she wanted to push his tongue back he simply let her, sucking on her wet muscle the second she moved into his mouth. It was just unfair how good he was at teasing her.

Hinata threw her leg up and Naruto responded to perfection, supporting her beneath her thigh and letting her wrap her leg around his midriff. She could feel his throbbing manhood against her core, the shaft brushing past her clitoris. The sensation was so overwhelming that whenever she closed her eyes, Hinata would see stars flying and colours dance.

Naruto stopped just before her entrance and sought eye contact. He fired his question the second he got it, perhaps so that she wouldn't interrupt him. "Are you ready? This is probably going to hurt at first."

Hinata was well aware of this. The first time she had pushed more than one finger inside herself it had hurt like hell. But she had gotten accustomed to the feeling since and had learned how to enjoy it. This would be no different. She nodded at Naruto and braced herself.

Naruto moved his hips up to meet her halfway, guiding hers down with a hand on her bottom. When she felt the head slide between her inner walls Hinata screamed, very much forgetting to muffle herself. Tears sprang into her eyes and obscured her vision.

"Shit," Naruto hissed close to her ear. "Do I need to stop? Cause I will if it hurts too much."

Hinata shook her head and clenched her teeth. "No, I'm fine," she took a deep breath and exhaled. "Just give me a few minutes."

They stood still as if frozen in time. Slowly Naruto got to moving again, his face telling Hinata that he would do whatever he could to take away her discomfort. He placed butterfly kisses wherever he could, pecking on her neck and her cheeks. When their lips came close he pulled her into a breathtaking kiss, mesmerizing enough to make her forget about the pain and to just focus on him. When he pulled back she felt ready.

Hinata placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder for support, then allowed gravity to let her fall down. Little by little she took the entirety of Naruto's length inside of her. When she felt their hips collide she needed a moment of rest once again, but she got over it a lot faster than before.

Now that she had pushed herself this far, Hinata had no desire to be at Naruto's whims. Even before he could consider any next step, Hinata moved up, then down. Aiming for a steady pace, Hinata arched her back and raised her hips to the rhythm of her breathing.

Naruto's head was in her neck and she could hear him wheeze, overcome with the overwhelming amount of new feelings and sensations yet to discover. His fingers were digging into her cheek and only aided in making her feel like bursting. Before long all of the pain had ebbed away, leaving room for nothing but pleasure that set every one of her nerves aflame. Every bit of Naruto was taking her in. The world around her began to crumble away, leaving them as the only two people in the universe.

After a while she found her voice and freed it, her cries of enjoyment ringing out over the forest and silencing the songs of the crickets. Naruto joined her as he began to move himself, every thrust of his hips accompanied by a groan. Hinata moved her own hands up into his hair, tying it in knots and raking through it with the franticness that the rest of her body seemed unable to convey.

Naruto kissed her hard, finally cutting off her every tie with the world of the living. He moaned into her mouth and found her tongue, teasing it into a fight for dominance with lips clashing fiercely and wet muscles trying to come out on top. Their rhythms fell together, both of them moving towards each other at the same time and creating a perfect cohesion.

Something was tingling in the pit of Hinata's stomach just waiting to be released. It grew with every movement of Naruto inside of her until it had spread to her very core, making her feel like she would explode at even the slightest touch. Naruto was in the same state; while he had been crying out his pleasure minutes ago, he had been reduced to nothing but something that best fit the word 'mewling'.

Hinata was the first to reach her climax. Without warning every muscle in her body tensed. Her back arched and she almost smothered Naruto with her breasts, screaming out his name for everyone to hear. All before her eyes went black as her orgasm spread through her body, ramming into her skull like the hammer of the gods. When she regained some feeling in her limbs she rode of her orgasm, the stimulation just enough to send Naruto over the edge.

His entire body jerked against hers. His fingers slipped from her rear and his hands were left to dangle at his sides without a purpose. He buried his face in the crevice of her neck and screamed, releasing himself inside of her.

God only knew how long they stood there, their bodies still entwined and their breathing still shallow and uneven. When their eyes met neither of them could look away. Hinata did not want to. She wanted this moment to last forever. If she happened to die at this exact moment she could do so in peace.

After a while Naruto took a step back, turning one body back into two. He said nothing as he extended a hand, which Hinata took. Naruto pulled her in and kissed her, gently pushing her hair back from her face and pressing his forehead against hers. She relished the warmth of his breath on her face.

Naruto stepped away but did not let go of her, taking her along to wade into the water. When she gave him a curious glance he smiled at her and said "How about we go for that swim now?"

...

"Shhh, let's keep quiet, we don't want to wake the grandparents," Naruto whispered as they stepped back into their camp.

Hinata wasn't saying anything at all for her part. She was too tired to even speak. Thankfully Naruto had been sweet enough to give her a piggy back ride all the way back. Yawning, she nestled her face into his hair and closed her eyes, ready for sleep.

Naruto halted. "Eh, Hinata?"

Hinata looked up to stare right into the campfire. Sakura and Shikamaru were sitting around it, both of them wide awake and looking right back at her and Naruto.

"Where have you guys been?" Sakura asked, an eyebrow raised.

Naruto and Hinata crossed gazes, knowing that it would be pure improv beyond this point.

"We, eh, we just went for a swim under the moon," Hinata managed.

"Oh?" Shikamaru joined the fray. "Then you must've heard that woman being attacked close by. That's the whole reason we're awake."

Naruto looked baffled. Hinata grew a shade of red unlike she had ever been before.

"Yeah, Shikamaru went on. "She was screaming her freaking head off out there, and it was coming from your direction."

Sakura jumped back in. "We we're about to head off without you guys but it wasn't until we heard her scream your name, Naruto, that it was that we decided to just sit this one out."

Hinata sank through her knees, covering her face with her hands. If there was ever a point in time where she would've loved to be struck by lightning, this was it.

Naruto wasn't catching on. "...Sorry?"

Sakura smacked her forehead. Shikamaru huffed and rolled his eyes. "You know what, never mind. This is too troublesome even for me. I'm going back to sleep."

"What?" Naruto asked, getting offended. "Seriously, what are you talking about?"

Shikamaru did not reply, but rolled his back towards the campfire and ignored the rest. Sakura smiled and hushed Naruto. "No, it's nothing," she said. "It's just that we're both really happy for you." Sakura laid herself down as well, but shot Hinata a quick word before nodding off. "Good luck, you're gonna need it with this idiot."

But Hinata didn't feel like she needed fortune, cause she had the idiot already. And as everyone in the camp closed their eyes and readied for a night of dreams, Hinata snuggled against his stupid, comfortable chest, but not before kissing his dumb, sweet lips. She fell asleep to dreams of swimming under the moonlight.


End file.
